Kaleidoscopic devices which use two or more mirrors to multiply a single image to a multiplicity of images (e.g. six or eight) are well known in the art. In one type of kaleidoscopic device, for instance, a plurality of rectangular mirrors are mounted in a longitudinal fashion around the periphery of a rotatable tube and reflect an image positioned at one end of the tube and viewed through an opening at the opposite end.
Many different varieties of kaleidoscopes are known in the art using different combinations and arrangements of mirrors, design, and viewing perspective. In some instances the mirrors are movable while in other instances the design is movable. Depending on how the mirrors are arranged, the design may be positioned parallel or perpendicular to the field of vision, or somewhere in between.
All of the prior art kaleidoscopic devices, however, are limited to a single design implanted by the manufacturer. None of these devices allows the user to interchange different designs or to prepare his or her own designs.